sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
DC Animated Movie Universe
The DC Animated Movie Universe (DCAMU) is a series of animated films set in a shared universe based on The New 52 continuity. This universe was first teased in the post-credits scene of Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, with its events continued in Justice League: War. These films are part of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies series but don't share the same continuity with films outside of sequels to Justice League: War and Son of Batman. Released films ''Justice League: War'' (2014) During an investigation in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne / Batman encounters Hal Jordan / Green Lantern who together discover a Mother Box which prompts Clark Kent / Superman to attack the duo. They later meet Diana Prince / Wonder Woman, Barry Allen / The Flash, Victor Stone / Cyborg and Billy Batson / Shazam to team up and take down the posing threat of Darkseid. The film was released on January 21, 2014 and is based on the comic book “Justice League: Origin” by Geoff Johns and Jim Lee. It features the voice talents of Jason O'Mara as Batman, Alan Tudyk as Superman, Michelle Monaghan as Wonder Woman, Christopher Gorham as The Flash, Justin Kirk as Green Lantern, Shemar Moore as Cyborg, Sean Astin as Shazam, Steven Blum as Darkseid, and Rocky Carroll as Dr. Silas Stone. It is the first film in the DC Animated Movie Universe. A sequel to the film, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, was released January 13, 2015. ''Son of Batman'' (2014) Bruce Wayne discovers he has a violent son named Damian who was raised by a secret organization called the League of Assassins led by Ra’s al Ghul. Meanwhile, Slade Wilson / Deathstroke hunts down Damian for revenge because he took his place as heir to the League of Assassins. The film was released on April 22, 2014 and is based on the comic book “Batman and Son” by Grant Morrison and Andy Kubert. The film introduces Damian Wayne to the universe. A sequel to the film, Batman vs. Robin, was released on April 22, 2015. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (2015) When Atlantean warriors attack a submarine crew, Arthur Curry / Aquaman must team up with the Justice League to stop his evil brother, Orm Marius / Ocean Master, who leads the attack, and also plans to steal the throne of Atlantis for himself in order to wage war against the surface. The film was released on January 13, 2015 and is based on comic book “Throne of Atlantis” by Geoff Johns and Ivan Reis. The film introduces Aquaman to the universe. ''Batman vs. Robin'' (2015) Batman trains his son Damian to become a new version of Robin, although he does not completely agree with his father's “No Killing” rule and believes his own destiny lies within a secret society. The film was released on April 7, 2015. The film features the Court of Owls. The film is loosely based on the comic book “Batman: The Court of Owls”,Batman Vol. 2, Issues 1-6 as well as sharing influences from "Batman and Robin: Born to Kill".Batman and Robin Vol. 2, Issues 1-8 A sequel to the film, Batman: Bad Blood, was released in January 2016 ''Batman: Bad Blood'' (2016) With Bruce Wayne missing, Dick Grayson takes up the mantle of Batman but finds himself teaming up with Damian Wayne and the mysterious Batwoman and Batwing to face a new threat involving the mysterious Heretic and Damian's mother Talia al Ghul. The film was released on January 20, 2016. It features an original story by J.M. DeMatteis. It introduces Batwoman and Batwing to the universe. Batgirl (Barbara Gordon in the Burnside costume) also makes a non-speaking cameo appearance at the very end of the movie, right before the end credits. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (2016) Batman encourages Damian to join a group of young heroes known as the Teen Titans lead by Koriand’r / Starfire that consist of Raven, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle. Meanwhile, a demon known as Trigon possesses the Justice League who are forced to be confronted by the Titans. The film premiered at WonderCon in Los Angeles on March 26, 2016. It introduces the Teen Titans to the universe. It features an original story by Bryan Q. Miller. ''Justice League Dark'' (2017) After a series of demonic attacks in Washington, D.C., Metropolis and Gotham, Batman and the Justice League request John Constantine for help who recruits a team of supernatural heroes consisting of Zatanna, Boston Brand / Deadman, Jason Blood / Etrigan the Demon and Alec Holland / Swamp Thing to stop it. The film was released digitally on January 24, 2017 and on DVD and Blu-ray on February 7, 2017. It is an adaptation of Peter Milligan's "Justice League Dark" series and introduces the team of the same name to the universe. ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (2017) The Titans gain a new team member, Terra, who seems to have ulterior motives as they take on the mercenary, Slade Wilson / Deathstroke, and a terrorist cult led by Brother Blood. The film was released April 4, 2017 and is based on the comic book "The Judas Contract" by Marv Wolfman and George Perez. ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' (2018) Amanda Waller recruits a team of criminals known as Task Force X which consists of Floyd Lawton / Deadshot, Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn, George Harkness / Captain Boomerang, Ben Turner / Bronze Tiger, Sameer Park / Copperhead and Crystal Frost / Killer Frost to retrieve a mystical object while they are confronted by other villainous masterminds who are also after that artifact, including an immortal being known as Vandal Savage and Professor Zoom. The film was announced at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on April 10, 2018. It features an original story by Alan Burnett. ''The Death of Superman'' (2018) When a monster dubbed Doomsday crashes down to Earth, it begins a destructive rampage which triggers the Justice League and later Lex Luthor to come and stop it. When all attempts fail, they come to realization they need Superman to kill it. Despite the story being previously adapted in the first DC Universe Animated Original Movie (though not in the DCAMU), Superman: Doomsday, this said movie greatly altered and condensed the original comic story to fit it within a 75-minute runtime. The Death of Superman was written to be much more faithful to the original story; according to DC's Tim Beedle, the film is "much less condensed and will include many of the fan-favorite moments from the story that were left out of Doomsday". ''Constantine: City of Demons: The Movie'' (2018) A decade after a tragic mistake, family man Chas and occult detective John Constantine set out to cure Chas' daughter Trish from a mysterious supernatural coma. City of Demons is a film version of the web series of the same name, itself based on the graphic novel All His Engines. The film premiered at New York Comic Con on October 4, 2018, and released on Blu-ray, DVD, and digital on October 9, 2018. ''Reign of the Supermen'' (2019) Reign of the Supermen is the second part of a two-part film that started with The Death of Superman and was released in January 2019. The film is based on the comic storyline of the same name which was a follow up to The Death of Superman comic. The film features Superboy, Steel, the Eradicator and Cyborg Superman. It was released digitally on January 15, 2019 and was released on Blu-ray and DVD January 29. ''Batman: Hush'' (2019) A mysterious criminal known as Hush is determined to destroy both the crime-fighting career and personal life of Batman, which has already been complicated by a relationship with Catwoman. The film was announced at San Diego Comic-Con on July 20, 2018, it was released digitally on July 19, 2019 and was released on Blu-ray and DVD on August 6, 2019. WARNER BROS. HOME ENTERTAINMENT PREMIERES ‘BATMAN: HUSH’, ‘TEEN TITANS GO!’, MORE AT SAN DIEGO COMIC-CON 2019 - San-Diego Comic-Con Unofficial Bloghttps://batman-news.com/2019/06/14/batman-hush-blu-ray-release-date/ It stars Jason O'Mara as Batman, Geoffrey Arend as Hush, Jerry O'Connell as Superman and Jennifer Morrison as Catwoman. The film is based on the comic book of the same name. Upcoming films ''Wonder Woman: Bloodlines'' An origin film for the character of Wonder Woman is expected to release in October 22 2019. The film is a prequel to Justice League War. ''Justice League Dark: Apokolips War'' An animated sequel of Justice League Dark will be released in 2020.https://comicbook.com/dc/2019/07/20/justice-league-dark-apokolips-war-movie/ Short film ''Nightwing and Robin'' (2015) Nightwing and Robin is a one-minute short film set during the events of Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. Cast Crew In other media Comic books ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' The digital-first series Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay was released on March 21, 2018, and features 12 digital issues. It serves as a sequel to the film of the same name. ''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' On August 1, 2018, DC announced a 12-part, weekly digital comic series titled The Death of Superman: Part 1. This series, written by veteran Superman writer Louise Simonson serves as prequel to the film. Some aspects of the series contradict events previously established in the DC Animated Movie Universe, most notably the Parademon invasion as depicted in Justice League: War. In the US, retailer Best Buy offered an exclusive "Deluxe Edition" Blu-ray containing a hardcover graphic novel titled The Death of Superman: The Wake, which compiles the first four chapters of the series. Web series ''Constantine: City of Demons'' Constantine: City of Demons is an animated web series from executive producers Greg Berlanti and David S. Goyer based on the DC Comics character John Constantine, a demon hunter and occult detective. According to J. M. DeMatteis the series is not a continuation of Constantine, but is in the same universe as the 2017 film Justice League Dark. Reception Sales performance Sales figures below represent DVD sales and, when available, Blu-ray sales in the United States. International sales, digital sales, and rentals are not included. Continuity The post-credits scene in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox sets up the events of Justice League: War, the film that officially began the DCAMU. A plot point in the film is revisited and expanded in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay, which also belongs to the DCAMU continuity. Teen Titans Go! vs Teen Titans features a cameo from the teen Titans of this universe. See also * DC Animated Universe * DC Extended Universe References External links * DC Movie titles at dccomics.com }} Category:Media franchises introduced in 2013 Category:Continuity (fiction) Category:DC Comics dimensions Category:Fictional universes Category:Artificial mythology Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:DC Animated Movie Universe